


How Haldir met Legolas

by shinyadoll



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyadoll/pseuds/shinyadoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply put, this is my version of how Haldir and Legolas first met. Fluffiness to the extreme. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Haldir met Legolas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomelindi (PirateColey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateColey/gifts).



> Dedicated to my Dear Nicole, because without you, I'd not be writing this fluff.
> 
> Seriously folks, this is my first EVER LotR's inspired story. And its fluff. I don't write fluff. I'm an angst queen...really I am.

Haldir walked into the guest rooms at Mirkwood. He never should have come here, his lady wasn't one to make him go where he wasn't needed. And the Mirkwood elves had made certain of that. 

He wasn't used to being put down, and they hadn't been impressed with his archery skills, they had they had their own great archer.

Ha! He'd like to see this archer, he couldn't be That good.

Sighing, he made his way to the bed and sat down. Only to get up again when something squeaked underneath him!

Looking down he saw a young elf glaring at him. He looked far too young to be let out of his own, but then the elves were different in Mirkwood, perhaps they trained them early.

The young one continued to glare until Haldir laughed and offered a hand to help him up. Then a beautiful smile lit his face as he accepted.

After rising, the young elf stared at him until Haldir grew nervous, did he have something on his face? HE felt like rubbing his nose.

Suddenly the young elf gave another smile, looked behind him and gave a another smile at Haldir.

"I'm going to marry you!" And then he ran off.

Haldir was still standing there in shock when his brothers came to find him. He wouldn't tell them what had happened, but from then on he would smile whenever he thought of the young elf.

And that was the first time Haldir met Legolas.


End file.
